1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the height of the handle of a handcart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handcarts, such as baby carriages and load carrying vehicles, are provided with a handle for the pusher to push them by hand. Generally, this handle is fixed to the handcart body and its height cannot be adjusted. As a result, there have been various inconveniences.
That is, some of the persons who push handcarts are tall and others are short. These persons will feel it very inconvenient that the height of the handle cannot be changed.